


Red and Blue

by Angelscythe



Series: Gavin900 Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reed900 Week, Some will get the references, There is an OC I couldn't do otherwise, Undercover, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Gavin is undercover because of a huge case involving Red Ice but that won't turn out how he thought it at first.





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english, it's not my first language and I've dislexia. I still hope you'll enjoy it!

Gavin was there since three months. Three interminable months. He had almost no contact with the police and passed all his time here. God, he even slept there because he had nowhere else to go. At least, it was what he said to the woman leading the entire organization. The lady was a drug dealer and, if you listen to Fowler and Hank, one of the worst species. She was sealing Red Ice. The purest and the best you could find in Detroit.

Well… at first.

When she had you at her hook, she’ll cut her Red Ice with others thing so you’ll come often. Classic. Really classic.

And if it’d be only that, maybe the case will be Hank’s one? After all, the man was really good when you talked about root out any Red Ice seller. But this one? Yes she was selling Red Ice and she was doing way too much profit in that horrible way but the problem was the provenance of the Thirium she used to create her Red Ice. They tracked her since long time and they knew everything about her, almost everything. They knew they couldn’t stop her because in the paper she didn’t sell Red Ice. The worst that could fell on her head was the fact her place was used to sell drug bug she ran a dancing so you even couldn’t be sure it was her. And as they knew anything, knew her seller, her buyer and her friends, they perfectly knew she never bought Thirium.

And that was why Gavin was there since three months.

At first, he flirted with her and she liked him a lot so she let him come him, let him sleep in the dancing’s staff room, chatted with him… started to trust him because he had already made his proof.

At least he hoped so. Especially because they had a plan for tonight. He just needed to be a part of it. Bronagh had faith in him so he waited as he was sending message to his Dad. To be honest, it wasn’t really his dad. 

“Gavin, Darling?”

He rose his head to the beautifully chubby blond woman. “Yay?”

“You come with me tonight. I count on you.”

“You won’t be deceived,” he replied with a smile. He jumped on his feet and walked to the lady. “Where do we go?” he asked to her ear.

They were alone but you never know. Maybe the wall had ears? That’ll be freaking terrifying.

“Let’s talk about that in the car,” she said. Her hand came in his shoulder and she pressed him to come along her.

They walked down the stairs and to the shiny car. It was pink with a lot of sparkle and… actually it was a great idea because there weren’t much people who will think that a pretty lady in pink gothic Lolita clothes and a pink car could be a drug dealer. One of the better in Detroit. In the Michigan.

They sat in the car and she even let Gavin drove the pink baby. Fortunately, Gavin had his license and he didn’t like to use autonomous vehicle so it was a part of his skills. Except if he had to drive an automatic. That was shit.

Gavin turned on the car with a hand covered by a warm glove and when they started to follow the road, Bronagh said to him where they should go.

 _“Perfect,”_ Gavin thought. “The park?” he said to her. “I don’t get it. It’s a pretty opened place.”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

She didn’t want to say anything to him.

Three months and he was still there? Tch.

“Don’t be so pouty,” she said, tugging on his cheek. “I know what I’m doing. You want to know what? There is an Android that comes often in that park. He had few friends Humans…” She looked disgusting. “You believe that? Android becoming friend with Humans? We live in a sad time.”

“Yay. I can’t support those Tincans. They’re disgust me so much… They stole our phckin’ job.”

She nodded. “We should send them all in a trash and make sodastream with them.”

Gavin laughed. “Yeah, definitely.”

“I like you, Gavin.”

“Thanks. I like you too, Bronagh.” He winked to her then came to the road, again.

The park wasn’t very far away so they arrived pretty quickly. It was the Twilight and the sun casted beautiful orange and pinky hue on the trees covered by the last frozen droplets of snow. It was beautiful. The perfect moment to do a crime?

Gavin pulled the car in a parking place and got out of it. He came around and opened the door to the lady. She went out and looked around. For two people to come at this time wasn’t so surprising. Especially when she grabbed Gavin’s arm and pressed herself against him. He let her do and they walked in the park.

They walked a little in the park and she pointed out, still with discretion, an Android who talked with three people. They were laughing and Gavin’s heart skipped a beat.

It wasn’t possible.

But it was absolutely possible. That tall guy in a blue sky t-shirt with a happy cupcake on it and the jeans so neat, that could only by his partner. He looked so innocent. He looked like he wanted to enter in the discussion but didn’t really dare. He even adjusted glasses in his nose with a shy look. Sometime, he’ll rub his hands to his jeans.

How can Nines could fake it that much?

And why he didn’t warn him for that?

“Look that Android. They’re able to fake Human behavior. Do you believe that?”

“That’s phckin’ awful,” Gavin said.

But he wanted to hug him, so much. Especially when he saw him being so sad to see his friends leaving the park, waving the hand at him.

Bronagh caught something in her pocket and flash flickered in the sky coming darker.

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking to the lady.

“What a question. Do you know how Red Ice is made?”

“Of course…”

She looked him with a smile and Gavin was a bit perplexed. Could he say what you’ll found in that crap without looking suspicious.

“It’s pretty easy to find acetone and toluene or lithium. Even hydrochloric acid isn’t so difficult when you search correctly.”

Gavin looked the shy Android over there. Four people were coming to him, chatting with each other.

“But for the Thirium, it’s quite difficult. They product a lot of them all the time but they ship it especially for the Androids’s need. So…”

Gavin tried to don’t become pale. It was something they suspected from the beginning and it was certainly the main reason why Nines was there. Since how many time, she said? He can’t remember. Maybe she didn’t say that. Since when he did that. And why he didn’t warn him?

“What?” Gavin said.

“You’re lucky to be cute,” Bronagh laughed. “Watch,” she added with a wink.

The four people just arrived at Nines’ height.

“Hey,” one with blond hair said.

“Hello,” Nines replied with a soft and shy tone.

He moved his hands and threw a tiny grin to them.

“It’s awesome to see Android outside. They’re not frightening. Am I right, guys?”

One passed behind the cop and looked him from head to toe.

“Yay, man!” one, coming to the side, replying. He rose his fist, showing to Nines. “Nice to see nice Android. Come on, give a tap.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well…” The blonde smiled and let the knuckles cracked. Just after that, he threw his fist in his face.

The other with his fist already rose , punched too.

Nines fell in the floor with a huge puff.

 

“You see, it’s easy to have Thirium if you know where to search it,” Bronagh smiled. “Why don’t take it at source. These Androids don’t need this Thirium. They don’t deserve to live…”

“Do you… do that often?”

Gavin tried to don’t look toward Nines. It was a torture to let that happen…

“Often? Oh my Gavin…” She caressed his cheek. “If you’ve a soft heart, you don’t have to see that. I like soft men, you know.”

“But… do you…” He heard a scream and looked to his partner.

It was horrible to stay there and look them beat him.

“That’s enough!” Bronagh said.

A lady with short brown hair came with a big can that looked heavy. There was a tube coming from it and Bronagh moved toward the Android. Gavin followed and saw her took a big needle like you could see in hospital.

“If you want to know, my dear Gavin, it’s not the first and he won’t be the last.”

Gavin looked toward Nines, on the floor, looking them with a short breath, his fingers dug in the floor. He had blue spots everywhere.

“The President said they were free, a new people but they just want to steal our works. I won’t let do it. I wish I’d need way more Thirium because…” She crouched to the Android in the floor who followed her. “I want to kill them all.” She laughed before looking to Gavin while a red head guy pressed his foot on Nines. “And if they can help me.”

“Still,” the RK900 huffed. “It’s a waste of my blood…”

Bronagh threw her heel in his face and Gavin clenched his jaw.

“But there is a problem.”

She looked up to him.

“What, my darling?” She offered him a sweet smile, certainly about to press him to turn the head.

“That. I’m not your darling. I’m _his_ Darling.”

“The darling of who?” She looked her men with a pouting expression.

“Me.” Nines rose up without the slightest problem and pressed his fingers to two throats.

The men fell immediately unconscious. The two others and the ladies widened her eyes from stupor. The little brown threw her hand in her holder and Gavin jumped to her. He hit her with his elbow at the exact moment where the RK900 took the blond guy to throw his forehead against the redhead’s one. Gavin kicked the nape of the woman with a big gesture and his hand covered by his warm glove pointed out the revolver to Bronagh as he was catching the brown one.

Nines pressed his hands to the men to be sure they won’t flee. The Thirium was still flooding from his body.

“Bronagh Lanscan, we suspect that you’re killing Androids for their Thirium and transform it into Thirium since you’re a drug dealer. And now, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Havin these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?”

“Gavin Darling… you’re a cop?”

“I’m a cop,” Gavin smiled.

“You… You have any proof,” she said, her eyes narrowed.

Gavin rose his wrist where he had a wristband. “Camera. And the tincan had one in his eyes too. Everything his directly send to the precinct.”

“You… You can’t…”

But she knew he could. And she was trapped. How could you explain that? There were any other explanations than that. And she trusted him!

She groaned as Gavin was forcing her to turn around and used one of his belts to tie her. He couldn’t do better than that.

Reed looked toward Nines. “Are you okay?” he asked, seeing the Thirium came from the cheek, the temple, and few spots in the arms. His longs legs even looked like they had hard time to support his weigh.

He didn’t look great at all…

He was well beat all.

“Well… I don’t feel so good, Detective,” he said pressing his hand to his chest. “I think I’ll use mouth to mouth resuscitation.” As he said that, he knelt and seemed to breathe less good.

Gavin bent to him, his hand still around the makeshift manacles. “Phck!” He was about to press his lips against him when he suddenly froze. “Wait a second! You’re a phckin’ Android, you don’t need mouth to mouth resuscitation!”

“Well, I won’t say no to a magic kiss to feel better,” Nines said with a grin.

Bronagh threw a look to the Android, saw his lips glooming with blue blood. “He’s full of Thirium. If you kiss him, you’ll end up completely addicted,” she warned.

Gavin smiled and bent to Nines. “I’m already completely addicted,” he said before kissing his lover, wanting him to feel better.


End file.
